


Actress

by LazyChaChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyChaChan/pseuds/LazyChaChan
Summary: Running down he hallways of your school as you were being chased by students. The more you ran the crowd gets bigger and bigger. Just when you were about to give up and let them catch you a boy from your school grabbed you by the arm hiding you from the crowd. Looking up to him, seeing how calm and familiar he looked, gave you a sense of safeness.





	Actress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyChaChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyChaChan/gifts).



You are famous and known as being an actor under the age of 16. You started your carrier when you were still a toddler, they say you have the face of the gods as you were glowing gorgeous. You were fitting the standards of Japan and every man the seemed to find you attractive hit on you, when that incident happens you know one thing for sure that you regret being an actress.

Living alone in the streets of Tokyo, you rushed to school as you were ironically 5 minutes late already. You have a car for yourself but you never use it saying it might attract attention. Reaching the school gates and scanning your I.D. in the scanner, you opened the door and there you are, Late on the first day of 2nd year high school.

"Ms. L/n?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, that's me" and you replied.

"The actress?"

Hesitating to answer her question you gave her a nod instead. Seeing her reaction as the famous young actor right before her eyes had given your class a big gasp as well.

"So uh, do I need to introduce myself?" Asking shyly as you can get, you got startled at the stares you were getting from your classmates.

"I don't think that'd be necessary, everyone probably knows you already"

A nod in response once again the teacher assigned you to a seat near the window. Walking up there the eyes of your classmates trailed you until the teacher started to discuss her lesson. Time was slow and as it gets, the more you felt someone was looking at you. Looking back at your classmates to find the culprit they all immediately faced their notebooks and continued to write on what was on the board.

'God when is this going to end'

If you were speaking honestly, you hated your carrier, you hated the attention you were getting, you hated all the favor comes to you. And no matter how much you wanted to leave the agency, they put on a threat to make you stay as long as possible.

First period was finished and the second teacher was currently in a meeting. And due to that, your classmates dragged their chair closer to you which gave you a startle.

"Uhm, yes?"

"Omg Hi! Aren't you L/n, the actress?"

 _'Here we go again. God just strip this actress image off of me.'_ You thought to yourself.

"Uh, yeah?" Responding to the girl's question they asked you a favor as well.

"I knew it! Can we get an autograph please?"

"Oh and a picture!"

Sighing in defeat, you smiled at them and did all their request, second period was long enough to fulfill the satisfaction of your classmates. Third period didn't even hit you yet and you were already slopping exhausted. Wrapping your arms on the desk to create a pillow, someone lightly patted your shoulder. Looking up to who tapped your shoulder, your eyes widened of the boy you've seen.

"Here, I think you need it." He said and giving you the drink of coffee before leaving.

Your thoughts in lost and still shocked of the person you saw. Screaming in your head somewhat made this feeling of shock fade away.

_"I didn't know anyone could be legally that pretty"_

You managed to survive the hell of the discussion and finally lunch was ringing. Debating on yourself whether you should eat in the cafeteria or just don't take your lunch, in the end your hunger won, grabbing your wallet out of your bag, opening the doors just to see a huge crowd in a distance running towards you. Walking faster than usual these group of people started to chase you.

Running down he hallways of your school as you were being chased by students. The more you ran the crowd gets bigger and bigger. Just when you were about to give up and let them catch you a boy from your school grabbed you by the arm hiding you from the crowd. Looking up to him, seeing how calm and familiar he looked, gave you a sense of safeness.

A couple of minutes had passed and the crowd was decreasing, seeing that they were gone this boy pulled you out of the tight space you hid in and bowed down onto you.

"Sorry for pulling you in like that, you looked like you needed help"

"Oh no it's fine! I actually thank you for saving me out there"

"I'll see you then"

Just when he was about to turn around and proceed his day, you ran in front of him making him to stop.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Will you have lunch with me?"

"... Why me out of all the students?"

"Firstly because you gave coffee earlier and... the incident back there"

"The famous actor is asking me out to lunch now eh?"

"Oh please, don't make it sound like I'm taking you on a date. I merely wanted to have lunch with someone as I'll be eating alone if you don't. And quit the actor image, I hate it."

"Then I don't see a reason why"

"Great!"

Grabbing his arm and running in the cafeteria, you were welcomed with stares and attention once again. Feeling uncomfortable of the situation, the boy you invited to lunch covered you from the crowd once again so that you'll be able to eat lunch before the bell rings.

Getting what you payed for and his, this boy looked for a table that was far from the crowd and could give a little privacy to the actress. Telling you to come with him, you trailed behind him and was satisfied of the location he chose. 

"I forgot to ask, what's your name"

This boy chuckling at you realizing that you had been interacting with him without even knowing his name.

"Hey! I'm serious here!"

"Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji"

"L/n, L/n F/n"

Lunch was silent, well half of it at least from getting constant autograph signing papers of your school mates.

"Ne Akaashi- kun, tell me information about this school"

"You enrolled here without knowing the contents of the school?"

"YAH! Your making it sound like I picked a random school to be picked at"

"There's nothing really special about this school, the powerhouse in volleyball I guess"

"I see, do you play volleyball?"

"Kinda...?"

"I'll take that as a yes, what position do you play?"

"Setter"

"And I;m guessing you're setting for Bokuto-san?"

"You know him?"

"Yep! During out fan sign events he asked for my autograph, he then met me afterwards and we rambled about random topics. He's fun honestly, filled with energy"

"I see"

Your conversation with him was more awkward than you thought. You making yourself seemed interested in him.


End file.
